Ceramide, galactocerebroside, and glucocerebroside will be the primary topics. The soluble brain proteins that bind these lipids will be characterized further to determine the factors influencing the binding process. The possible roles of these proteins in influencing sphingolipid enzymes will be examined. Testing of inhibitors of sphingolipid metabolism will be continute, using young mice, following the changes in sphingolipid enzymes and concentrations. It is hoped that slowing the synthesis of glucocerebroside or ceramide could be useful in treating Gaucher's disease and other sphingolipidoses. Attempts will be made to elucidate the role of vitamin K, if any, in the biosynthesis of sphingosine.